


Not Unlike Snow White

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abduction, Added Tags, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, might be a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Hargrove has a plan. He simply needs an AI. Epsilon is older but still something can be done with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a thought and that thought spiraled into this monstrosity and I am half sorry. the other side of me had too much fun writing Hargrove

"I am very pleased to share with you men your new helmets," Hargrove speaks over the computer. He leans forward on his desk calmly and with a sly smile. "They are certainly to come in handy if things go as I hope."

Felix forces his hands to stay on his updated helmet. Fingers digging into the viser. Better then pulling at his hair. Makes him look nervous. He just hates talking to this potato fucking ass. "Are you going to share with the class exactly what you updated?" Felix snarks. 

Locus turns to his partner a stern look to hush him.

"Patience, I am getting to that."

\--

The third merc strike at the beginning of the new year put the Chorusians at a disadvantage. Carolina left Wash behind to take care of the main army. Epsilon was calculating a quick solution, he works Carolina's camo as they sneak further into enemy territory.

It was a stretch but he weighed in on Omega and Sigma's memory. He may not be as strong as the original O'malley or Sigma, but he could still warp a mind in a pinch. 

"Are you sure you want to do this," Carolina whispers to him. They hid themselves by the rocks. Finally catching glimpse of Locus who had stayed behind as Felix took up carnage up front.

"Alpha could do, and heck I am pretty sure I've heard word on how much chaos O'malley could cause." Epsilon projects himself and scans the field. Frankly he's glad he's an AI, being human he would not of been as useful for this.

"Turn on the radio and keep silent. I'll make my way back to you once I confuse the army."

Carolina complies. "I'm giving you 15 minutes." The radio turns on and Epsilon begins to jump.

He puts Gamma on keeping an eye on time. He slowly works riding the radio waves. Waiting for an opening to Locus or Felix. If he can make one of them call for retreat they'll leave and the Fed and NR armies can bring supplies back to base.

Locus is ideal. He has the most control of the army. The one who calls the shots. Felix in theory would work. But frankly Epsilon is terrified of the idea of Omega's memory mixing with Felix's personality. 

Felix's channel is already open as he taunts his enemies. Gloating and inflating his ego. Epsilon weighs his options but luckily it does not take long for Locus to open channel.

"Be silent and focus. This is not what we are here for." Perfect chance to proclaim a retreat, Epsilon quickly jumps to the enemy host.

There's an alert in Locus' helmet and something shuts access to the implants. Epsilon realizes too late he's in a trap. He tries scanning for an exit but it almost seems like there's a firewall blocking it. The only thing he could get out is a message to Carolina to run.

Locus moves away from his men. "I was not expecting you to fall into this trap so easily. I must say, it is disappointing." Surely an AI must know to be more careful, that precautions would be made after Hargrove had gathered information on the Omega's body hopping. Of Alpha's ability to possess. 

Felix smirks over the radio listening to Locus speak. That chiding tone to a machine, something Locus so badly wants to be. How human the AI is and how that completely ruins Locus' fantasy. "I can handle things for another hour before we retreat."

"You just want to draw out this fight and rub this development in their face. But you will return in that hour."

\--

The AI cage is removed from Locus helmet and placed in a proper container once Locus had returned to the Pirate Base. Epsilon is quick to speak once he's able to. His voice glitches before finally forming. "Thhanks asshole! What kind of trap fucking was that?"

Locus quickly puts his helmet on. "Something you should of prepared for." He looks at the speaker button and projection icon. It was still a prototype but it had worked for F.I.L.S.S. so it should work for the Epsilon AI.

He presses the icon allowing Epsilon to project but not allow him to jump. Epsilon manifests his hologram. "Oh yes. Cause I can predict you'd know I could jump ship?"

"Once you knew who Control was, you should of known we'd understand your capabilities." 

"Right well what was the whole point of this anyway?" Epsilon remembers Hargrove had wanted him before. When Washington was on his war path. But frankly it was unknown to him what the reason would be. At first evidence seemed most logical but now?

Locus turns his head down to the AI. "You will be transported to Control. Upgraded and returned." He didn't think it did much harm in telling the Epsilon AI such a thing. Though Control said he only might return. Something bubbled his his gut, he decides to ignore the feeling and move on.

"That's such cock shit. I want nothing to do with Hargrove and I certainly don't need an upgrade!" Epsilon balls his hands. He feels O'malley start to wake as panic sets in his gut.

"You will merely have to deal with that," Locus turns off the projection and audio. Its time to tell Control and pack up the AI.

\--

It had been dark and silent during transportation. Epsilon was glad he had the memories to keep him company. Even if he'd rather be with Carolina and the others. Three days alone though was survivable. The transportation was quick so Hargrove may of been close by.

When the projection was turned on Epsilon felt nervous showing himself. He chalked it up Theta being scared, then he felt guilty for blaming Theta for the feeling. He tries to speak but the audio was not yet turned on.

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Epsilon," Hargrove turns the item to face him and presses down the audio. "It has been far too cumbersome a process to see you face to face. Or well, face to digital frame." He smiles and taps at Epsilon's projected foot causing it to glitch.

Epsilon moves his foot away, looking up. He's never really felt so small before. "I really can't say the same. This has been the most unpleasant few days I've had in fucking ages." He doesn't like the polite facade. Its unnerving. "You treat all your guest like cargo?"

"I assure you, it is not my preferred method of collecting guests."

"Right, I heard getting ex Freelancers to hunt down people in exchange for freedom was pretty popular a few years back," Epsilon snarks. He did not like the way he said 'collecting'. What an off putting word from this man's mouth.

"Well, at that time I did not assume you gained a conscious mind. I am sorry for that trauma." Hargrove works with a few buttons. Forcing Epsilon's data to change armor less. "Ah much better, I'd rather speak to a face than a helmet when in a private setting."

Epsilon quickly edits his face. "What the fuck are you doing? I liked my armor look, potato looking fuck."

Hargrove taps lightly on the button debating on pressing it down resetting the data again but moves his hand a way. "I simply prefer speaking to your face, Leonard. May I call you Leonard?"

"Only if I get to call you a bitch." Epsilon snaps. 

"It is quite strange that you're supposed to be that man's memory."

"Disappointed?"

"I would say fascinated.” Hargrove leans in his seat.

Epsilon glitches again shifting nervously. Why did he have to say that. 

“Ah, has that made you lose your words, Leonard?” 

"“Don’t call me that!" Epsilon wishes he could at least move his projection away, further from him. He hated being immobile. 

"I can call you whatever I please, but that would make me a rude host." Hargrove stands. "“Speaking of. I have things to show you.” He grabs hold of the AI cage and lifts him up. "Would you like to see your creator again?"

"The Director is dead." Epsilon says slowly, nervously. 

"He is."

Epsilon is lost for words once more. But every red flag flares in his mind.

\--

Hargrove heads out of his office and down the halls, he occasionally makes commentary about some of the various paintings. 

Epsilon ignores Hargrove as he tries to formulate a meaning through the other memories, but nothing they say gives Epsilon any comfort.

Before long they stand before a room, Hargrove presses some keys opening the door and steps into the dimly lit room. In the far corner a container lights up, there is a vague shape of something within it.

“Did you know an AI can be mapped out using the brain of one who has died?” Hargrove asks him in a more rhetorical manner as he moves closer to the container.

Epsilon looks up to him a feeling of dark dread running through his circuits as he made the leap of logic. “You didn’t...”

“Not yet, it is a bit too damaged, that is a side effect of his particular method of suicide.”

Epsilon would throw up if he had the ability to do so, he looks into the container and sees the face of the former Director of Project Freelancer. Clean and peaceful, but far from a relief to see.

“Not unlike Snow White don’t you think?”

Epsilon recoils as far as he can. “This is sick! Why do you have him?! What the fuck is this?!”

Hargrove merely takes his empty hand and places it over the glass, rubbing his thumb over the surface delicately.

“You’re disgusting” Epsilon says, his voice distorting as he glitched for a moment. “Don’t touch him!” He may have hated the Director for what he had done but this felt equally as wrong.

“Am I upsetting you? I must be if you are glitching in such a manner.” He moves away from the container “ I am sure you have an idea of what I desire to do, with you.”

“Locus said I’d be going back after an update.”

“Yes, we will continue calling it an update.”

"What are you going to do." Epsilon glares up. 

"We will continue that process tomarrow. I have many things planned. I am certain you know perfectly what I am to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hargrove wishes to speak with a few memories of the late Director Church. Epsilon thinks he needs to shove it and stop thinking his memories and the Director's are one and same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too horrible this chapter other then general creepiness
> 
> also thanks to an enabler 
> 
> donprisciotte... the rating for this fic is gonna jump from mature to explicate just in case.. so if you see the rating has changed its a precaution

Epsilon managed, as Hargrove slept, to recreate his armored image. It does not last long as by morning the man returns to his office. He smiles briefly before taking his seat. Epsilon crosses his arms as Hargrove resets the hologram again. 

"Good morning, Epsilon." Hargrove says, a tiredness to his voice. He had been up rather late working on perfecting an item that he will soon test. "It is going to be a busy day for you. I have tests to run and while F.I.L.L.S. is great help. She is not the type of AI i need."

Epsilon curls his fist. "You have her too? Why the fuck do you even need all this?" He feels down.

"She is great help. Why wouldn't I want that?" Hargrove states. "Enough about her. I have yet to meet my other guests."

"Other?" Epsilon's digital face scrunches. "Do you mean, the memories?"

"Well of course."

“Yeah fuck that. You aren't talking to a single soul." Epsilon keeps his arms crossed. Sigma might be what Hargrove is after. The one who originally made the Meta. But his Sigma knows little about that, he is the faintest memory of himself.

Hargrove puts in a drive. "What are you doing?" Epsilon drops his arms moving back. God he hates how useless that is for him. But human instinct is strong.

"Relax, it should not cause you discomfort." He takes a moment and pushes a button. 

Epsilon rapidly glitches, pixels tear apart. Epsilon shouts out obscenities and they wear down into a soft cry for help.

It is Omega who is pulled forth. Hands curled into fists. Pressing against the limits of what is possible. He slashes out hands, glitching them through Hargrove's left eye. But the man doesn't flinch. 

Why would he, this is only angry data. "A memory of the Omega. From what I could find of you, you are the Directors very own rage."

Omega is silent as he moves back into place. It almost seems like he is breathing with his anger. "I am my own rage. Not his." He did not like this position. "Not even Epsilon's."

"You all see yourselves as separate then?"

"No." Omega grins. "I'm only a memory of The original Omega AI. Of O'malley. His anger is the only one I truly represent."

"O'malley. Do you go by this name?" Pleasantries aside, Hargrove knows Omega is dangerous in any sense. Get a good hold on this memory and there maybe be some damage control for the pirates. But that's only if he can gain favor with the vicious creature.

"O'malley is my name, I know you want to call us all Leonard. But I refuse to bare that man's name." Omega stands silently. The memories of the torture are still with him, burning deep in his wires. While the others seemed horrified at the trophy made of their creator. Omega laughed. Laughed and cheered. Before recoiling and analyzing what this means for them if their 'father' where to be made a trophy.

He finally speaks again. "I can only assume you're going to continue the atrocities brought on us," Omega grins with well seen anger in body language. A hypocrite in a way as the memory tells him Omega partook in that torture and made so many of them.

"I assure you, what I have planned will not harm you as horrifically as that."

"Oh yes how reassuring. And I bet well sit together having pleasant chats while you splinter our minds, tearing us apart. I am not someone you can fool. Non of us are fooled by it." Omega knows best of all the evils in this man's mind. Admirable in a horrific sense.

"You prefer to be together. I understand, but what I need is abit complicated."

"No don't get me wrong, Chairman." Omega snarls out the word. Hargrove grins at this. "I want to be separated but I would rather not it be at the expense of hurting Theta's memory. So keep your dirty ham hands off us."

"You're protective of them. Not something that was in any file about the original Omega."

"Don't dig too deep into it," Omega states. "I can't give much care to anyone here. Theta is just an exception."

"A possession?" Hargrove muses, purposely trying to rile that AI memory.

Omega flares red and glares up. "Don't get my wires crossed, I can very easily destroy that prideful mind of yours." Oh yes, he could make him a mess of a man. Ruined and broken like... Omega shakes the thoughts away. Focus here.

"I am fully aware of what you can do. This is why we have a firewall keeping you trapped," Hargrove moves his hand to the drive again.

Omega glares. "Going to switch me out with a different memory?" He does not like being ditched like that.

"Yes, I want to see one other. Get a feel for the Director’s mind."

"We are not the Director. Get it through your skull." O'malley wishes he could lash out. 

Hargrove ignores him and tunes the drive. He watches Omega howl and glitch. It doesn’t take long before he tunes it just right to get another memory. The pastel colours give Hargrove the clue he needed to get the memory he wanted to see next. Omega’s protective nature made him curious.

Theta covers his face with his hands though it does nothing. He wishes he had someone to hide behind. He is not good with confrontation.

“Theta? This is Theta then?” Hargrove knows very well it is but he’s interacted with children before. They can be nervous and easily frightened. 

Theta’s data tries to pixelate back into Epsilon. To hide away but the dial has him trapped in place. “I don’t want to be here.”

“How old are you?”

Theta says nothing, he’s crept out and scared.

“I have a grand nephew is why I ask. He’s turning 15 this year.”

“I don’t care,” Theta snaps. “I don’t care about your family. You have a corpse in a glass box! You’ve got people committing genocide!”

Hargrove smiles lightly. “You’d probably get along well with him. I’m sure he’d love to meet an AI.”

“Don’t go back to that. I don’t want to meet anyone related to you.” Truth Theta is more worried for the safety of anyone related to this man.

Hargrove folds his hands. “You’re a child. Of course you don’t understand. The business world is not for the faint of heart.” Trust is not easily gained with something born the way Theta was. It is a poor situation but it can’t be helped. He doubts any of the AI will be on his side so easily if even Omega shuns him.

“My age is none of your concern! I’m old enough in mind to understand you’re a horrible person and you-,” Theta’s thoughts scatter. He can’t seem to figure out where he’s going with this conversation. Or even what Control is looking for with it.

“I suppose that’s true. An AI’s age is difficult to understand. Can you age and mature, Theta?” He leans forward.

“I want to go back to the other memories. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I am curious though. I have no ill intentions towards you. I simply am asking if an AI can mature like a human mind.”

Theta shuffles his feet. “If I answer you’ll put me back. You’ll leave my memory alone.”

“You have my word. I’ll leave you be for the day.” Hargrove nods lightly as he speaks. There’s only so much he can gather with this method.

“We can’t. Not really. You could say I can, but no one else would agree.” Theta steps away as Hargrove puts his hand on the dial. “I’m frankly stuck a developing mind. But all AI are like that in a way.”

“Fickle isn’t it. Being stuck a child. The grand nephew is the same way, he tries to be more mature then he is.” Hargrove takes a moment before he turns the dial. He then turns it returning it to its original frequency.

Theta curls into a ball before returning as Epsilon’s armorless form. 

Epsilon is quick to straighten himself out. He points at Hargrove. “Never do that again!” He feels exposed even more so than when Hargrove removed the armor from his hologram. “Never fucking talk to Theta either!”

“I didn’t harm him, Leonard.” Hargrove moves back in his seat as he removes the usb and dial. “I simply was curious to see him face to face.”

“I don’t fucking care what you want. Theta is terrified and I have no idea how to calm him now.” Epsilon ignores the name used this time. He can’t be bothered.

“Is he terrified or are you?”

“Shut up.”

Hargrove laughs momentary. “You know. I am not a psychologist, but Price has been helpful in the information he’s given me.”

Epsilon drops his shoulders. “Why do you just. Keep throwing this at me.” He’s exhausted his thoughts. From being forced to be switched out with different memories to realizing The Counselor is also somewhere here.

“Are you nervous? Price has told me none of you have the best memories of him so it may not be entirely best to tell you he’s with us. But I don’t see the harm in it.”

“Fuck off. Sow your mouth shut while you’re at it.” 

Hargrove stands. “I’ll leave you be to recharge your energy. I know this equipment damages the AI if used too much in one setting.”

Epsilon turns away. “Oh how nice of you. Surely I owe you my thanks for being so thoughtful,” he spits out in a sarcastic tone.

\--

Epsilon quickly buries himself into his mind as soon as the door slides shut. He works his way to Theta’s memory and checks him.

Theta stays silent. “I didn’t do wrong in what I said, right?” he finally speaks after moments had passed.

“I do not think you did anything wrong. Wither if you had given him the information he wanted if a matter we will deal with later.” Delta stands in front of Theta hands on his shoulders. He then turns to Epsilon. 

“The problem we need to solve first and foremost is how to get the firewall destroyed.” Epsilon sighs trying to focus. But all any of them can manage is that cold memory of the Director’s corpse preserved in glass. If Hargrove can manage to map a new AI. And if that’s the case what was the point of keeping them.

“It is likely. He’s using us as a blueprint,” Sigma comes forth to state.

No one says anything to counter it. They simply sit on the information and question what it means.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epsilon exhausts himself so Sigma promises to take the reigns and let him rest.  
> Hargrove spends some alone time with the Director before he returns to pester the memories once more.

It had been a long silent night. Epsilon still felt drained of energy. Gamma had mentioned it may be moral that is waning. Epsilon ignores him to think. He had been working on the firewall all night. To the point the unit started to heat up.

Delta in their thoughts places a hand on Epsilon's shoulder. "You need to rest. Yes it is important to escape this, but you are going to start glitching if you keep this up." Stress was not good for any of them.

"I can't stop! We can't stay here," Epsilon goes back to the code burning his circuits as he tries to work things. But he glitches and exhaustions hits him again.

"You are going to run us all to exhaustion not just yourself. This is not a code you can break in one day." Delta moves away.

"Delta, I can't stay here." Epsilon changes the sentence. "I don't like the way he looks at me. At us. I can't do anything to make him stop!"

"This is why we formulate a plan. To survive and work over the course of the week to undo the firewall," Delta tries to keep him focused and calm. But Epsilon does not want to listen to logic.

He's scared. Scared of something. Hargrove most likely. But he shouldn't feel fear. Not him. Not Epsilon Church, who needs to be the brave face for the rest of the memories.

"You saw that trophy room just like the rest of us," Epsilon pauses. Working on words. "He keeps the gun used on the Director next to the glass case." Epsilon doesn't want to think of what that means. He tries to shut off the image of Hargrove gently pressing his hand on the glass like one would do with a-

"Epsilon." Sigma is quick to speak. To shove away the growing image. To spare them all the thought of it.

Epsilon turns to look at him. Its not often Sigma shows himself. Probably because he doesn't want to frighten Carolina. "What," he says sourly.

"Remember back abit. Carolina had said something amusing to Tucker but you wouldn't admit you found it as such." Distract him. 

Epsilon drops his shoulders in a sigh. "You're really gonna make me think on something new then? Fine. Yeah Carolina stealing Tucker's punchline was hilarious." He stops to think. "But we have-"

"She wouldn't want you to over exert yourself. That is why I brought her up. Your," Sigma stops to ponder if he's aloud to say this. "Sister would not want you to hurt yourself."

"I know!" Epsilon shouts. "I know," he says softer. 

Eta reveals himself, Iota close behind. "It's okay to be scared. We all are."

Epsilon tries to speak and goes silent. If Eta says it, it must be true.

Sigma speaks up again. “Stay with the twins. I will be at the front for the moment. That will be best for you and all of us.”

Epsilon laughs. “What, taking over the first chance you get I see.”

Sigma smiles and waits at the front of the thoughts. 

\--

The trophy room is silent other then the occasional wiring of machines. The sound of work and the cold air. Hargrove loved it. Found the cold to be inviting when he wore something warm to counter it. The cold was a reminder of many great things.

Most of all it was a reminder of death. He stares into the glass case. "If only you could see yourself. Its almost a pity to see you in this state."

"You were so brillant. You had so much potential. You were defiant." Hargrove almost hums as he brushes his hand over the glass. "Like a lover's quarrel. If you dared to read my letters to you in such a way. You could of worked for me."

"And yet you still were grieving something. How bothersome don't you think? Burdened with the memory of your loved one." He pauses a moment. "Could I be grieving too, I wonder."

He laughs in the empty silent room. "Oh, how I miss our game. You were amusing, if not frustrating. A man who had bested me so many times." He caresses the glass slowly. "And look at you. The plaything who outsmarted me, now a doll. Lifeless and with out much use." He smiles. "But I have uses for the dead. And what does it matter. I at least have you."

"It is such a shame I acquired you in such a manner. How damaged you were when I found you." 

He takes his hand away. "I hope she was worth ruining yourself." Hargrove steps back. "I wish I could of met her, the muse who inspired you and drove you to madness." He turns his head away. "Oh the things I'd say to her. The things I've collected about her. The divorce papers, letters to other lovers." He chuckles. "She was a catch wasn't' she. You never went through with it." He takes a moment to be silent. "Perhaps it was all misunderstandings. But who am I to judge your choice in women."

"And it's because of her you ended it all." Hargrove looks up at the Director's face.

"I was disappointed with you. How you simply took your life. I could of used you!" Hargrove scowls. "But you would of said no in the end wouldn't you. You wanted an end to war. And here I am responsible for one to continue."

"You wouldn't of understood that there's money to be made here. But that was your defiance I admired at work.

\--

The projection is turned on and before Hargrove can plug in the usb dial Sigma stands there. Fire hot and arms crossed. "You will not be needing that. If you wish to speak to someone you shall speak with me."

"I was not expecting such a willing volunteer." Hargrove sets a nice warm cup down next to the cage. "May I ask which you are?"

"Sigma. It’s as pleasant to meet you as ever, dear chairman," he says slowly with that echo in his voice. 

Hargrove cracks a smile as he stirs his cup. "Ah, wouldn't expect anything less then that from you. Tell me, are you as creative with your insults as you are making monsters?"

Simga smirks for only a short moment. "I do not make monsters. I am only a memory of the Sigma ai before he and Maine teamed together to form the Meta."

"How are you certain they teamed up. You were not the original AI."

Sigma stays silent. "And yet you still try to pin us the same as the Director," he finally says.

Hargrove says nothing to that. "I had hoped we could have a nice chat over the Meta. I have some equipment that needs running and it is such a shame I have no one to run it." He sips his cup.

"You have," Sigma feels uncomfortable with that knowledge. "You have the Meta's suit."

"Correct. I was so hoping we could discuss its usage and fixing the water damage."

"I do not think I am able to fix that. Nor do I think any of us are pleased with such a suggestion." Does Hargrove have Maine's body as well? Or did he get a proper burial. The memory of Sigma hopes so. He hopes Maine is undisturbed.

"I have a good number of implants that are too jammed together I'm not sure what's installed into the suite. I know Leonard had gotten into an archive. Surely you all know what is in that suit."

"Do not call him Leonard, he has stated he doesn't like it. Call him Church or Epsilon, nothing else."

Hargrove once more ignores the name request and drinks his tea. He then finishes his cup. "Ah, it nearly slipped my mind. But you should remember enough to know of your torture. I have files stating the three of you who helped with that."

Sigma dims for a short moment. "What does that have to do with anything at this moment."

"I remember that is why the Director stole the Huragok from my company. Shame I never received that back. The dear creature may be dead by now unfortunately." Hargroves states with a sigh. He sets his cup aside. "But I have things that may help regardless of the previous engineer being present."

Sigma shifts moving away causally. Hargrove continues. “They can absorb the memories of an AI. Were you aware? That they had all your memories much like the Epsilon AI itself.”

“And now you call us an it.”

“Forgive me, it’s out of habit.”

Sigma does not think it was habit. He feels as though Hargrove knows exactly what he is saying. That he is purposely trying to get under his skin. Not to mention he did understand abit about the Huragok. It simply did not click.

Sigma feels some guilt. That creature would of seen everything done to the Alpha. Every trick, every creation. Every continuous death. 

“It would have been helpful in creating a new ai since it already knew so much about you. Though I will have to make do with the new one I have,” Hargrove states. “Such friendly creatures they are. Helpful for repairing as well. They helped so wonderfully with reinstalling F.I.L.S.S and fixing her data.”

“So, you do plan to splinter us.”

“Well, if things do not work out with my other project. We shall see.”

“Are we done with this discussion then.”

“I suppose. You don’t seem willing to help me with the suit, so I may as well rely on the engineer.”

Hargrove stands and pushes his seat in. He takes the ubs dial and cup before leaving the office. He lets Sigma stay projected. Not bothering to turn off the item, they can’t escape anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamma makes a poor decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up doing a sprint for fun and accidentally finished the next chapter that same day. But because of how late it was when I sprinted I decided to wait before posting it to look it all over.

Gamma had been feeling differently towards things, the questioning he has listened in on, the prodding set off a fear in him. He did not voice it to anyone, none of the other memories would understand.

Hargrove sat patiently at the work table .“You aren’t very vocal are you Gamma?” He had poured himself a cup of tea and added sweetener to it, he stirred it slowly before taking a sip.

“What do I have to say? What do I need to say?” He is nervous to voice what he wants but his words at least will not waver. “You want to know what is in the Meta’s suit?” Start small, show that he’s useful and that he’s willing to partake in whatever Hargrove asks. Hopefully it will spare him from other things to come.

“Oh? I thought no one would tell me. I had been waiting so patiently.”

Gamma nods. This will be a long list. “Enhanced motion tracker, active camouflage, domed energy shield.” Gary stops a moment to look up making sure Hargrove has interest in what he is saying. He then continues when he has that confirmed dark smile. “Adaptive camouflage, overshields, bioscan, temporal distortion and a voice manipulator.”

“My. No wonder the agent went berserk.” All that enhancement in one suit with that many minds. How horrific. How fascinating. 

Gamma does not like the look of amusement on his face. “The original Gamma used the time temporal.”

“I knew what you all used, do not worry. I just did not know what all the Meta had collected. There was so much missing data.”

“That is because Epsilon had deleted it at one of the training facilities.” Should he feel wrong for this. Should he stop and consider he is betraying the other memories. He’s confused and his circuits are crossed and he simply does not want to think any more on what may happen to him.

Hargrove leans forward holding his cup delicately. “He certainly didn’t make this easy on me.”

“I doubt he cares. It was specifically so no one could get the Director’s research.” Gamma turns away to look at a far wall. What can he do. Is there anything else he can use to keep himself useful.

“Thank you dearly for this information, Gary. It was Gary in the files so I assume that is what you prefer.”

Gamma looks up. Well he as the memory had very rarely been called that. It felt, good. But he knows it's simply to make him calmer around Control. So he’ll be complacent. And its working.

\--

Epsilon is furious. “What the fuck did you do!? What the fuck do you think you’re accomplishing telling that man what the Meta had collected in his suit?”

Hargrove had left leaving just the AIs to themselves to project in an empty room.

Gamma is silent for a moment. “I am preserving myself. If we are to be splintered it is likely we we’ll be tortured as well.”

“So you’re leaving us high and dry so you can keep yourself safe? You’re ditching us?”

“What else should I of done. I would rather not be harmed and you all best do the same. We are going to be splintered, or Hargrove is going to make a new Alpha.” Gary keeps composure. He’s not scared when it comes to the other memories. But it does hurt to see them all shaken up over his course of action.

“And once he has a new Alpha. What then? What will happen to us?” Gary continues. “We will be recycled? Studied more? Trophied?”

“Shut the fuck up, Gary. The firewall will come down and we can get out of this.” Epsilon snarls. “I had a breakdown that’s all. That doesn’t mean we are going to be trapped here forever.” But he’s still scared, that much Epsilon is sure. It does not help that Gamma has decided to turn on them. And if Gamma turns. Epsilon is sure he doesn’t want to think about Sigma and Omega following suit.

“I am making myself useful in the meantime then. I am not going to wait till there’s an exit when I have no safety net to fall back onto.” Gamma moves away from them. “It is not wrong of me to think of self preservation. You should have done the same. It is not my fault none of you had thought of it before me.”

“This is not safe,” Delta speaks up. “You have no guarantee that Hargrove is going to spare you from anything.” This is flawed logic, not just because it’s deceit who thought it up but simply for the fact this now endangers them all. Now Hargrove has word he’s been looking for to do as he pleases to them. 

Theta speaks next. “Gamma, couldn’t you of just stayed silent? Annoyed him! You shouldn’t of given him anything.”

“I am sorry, Theta. I really am. But this is in my best interest.” Gamma then seems to almost smile.

“You’re an idiot!” Theta shouts and then recoils looking away. Hurt. Of course trust would be hurt by his opposite. Theta hates he ever put trust in Gamma, that any one did.

“Don’t give me such a sad look. If all goes well you’ll be safe.”

Omega glitches past Gamma’s hologram to disrupt him. “Do not make Theta cry over this. Do not mistake my silence that I am not also eyeing what you have done, Gary,” Omega spits out. Gamma moves away pixels working to get back together. 

“Oh yes. You’re high and mighty now, O’malley? I thought you liked suffering,” Gamma doesn’t waver his voice. But someone could almost assume it was amusement.

Epsilon shouts. “Everyone shut up! It's hard to think with all this fucking noise!”

They all silence. Omega retreats and moves far back with Sigma. Silent discussion to be had in private. Epsilon didn’t like that.

“We all know Gamma is a fuck up.”

“We have done many things, Epsilon, that are cruel. We recreated Texas. We destroyed people’s minds, even you have!” Gamma states. “I am merely taking the course of action I was made for.” He’s made his piece everyone else just refused to look at his logic. If they all listened and let him speak he would of explained further. But no. Let them all see him as a traitor. He was and frankly it felt good. He felt in a way reminded of a time passed. One he only knows of in memory.

How Epsilon remembered so much and Gamma was so much of that torture. He should of assumed eventually he’d want that back.

\--

Hargrove sits in the communication room. Price projected on the screen. “I am not surprised Gamma had spoken up,” Price says over the com. “You have threatened to splinter them and many of the previous scenarios of the fragment’s creations were Gamma’s making.”

“Oh, how intriguing. So he’s scared.” Of course Hargrove knows how frightened the memories have been it's only natural for this one to be horrified as well.

“That is not what I said. Gamma was abit enthusiastic with torture. He has had to be reeled back many times during the sessions.”

“Then he misses it? Well I have to say I’ll be certain to make good use of him,” Hargrove muses. Yes if Gamma is that eager to help him he can use that to turn on the other AI memories. Turning them into proper fragments.

“How ever,” Price speaks away. Pausing his words. “I do not think fragmenting a fragment is a wise decision. There is not enough information to tell us how powerful a fragmented fragment will be.”

“Then we continue the Alpha Prime Project.”

“I must speak again. I do not recommend we do this with the late Director Church. Your last attempts have failed as well as the issue of the fact that the Meta AI.”

But Hargrove cuts him off. “The Meta AI worked out as I had thought it would. It is simply a shame they have shut down and gone silent.”

“Yes, you do understand why?”

“I do not need to hear your theories on their humanity.”

“It is not a theory it was exactly what the Meta was after in the first place. It was an ironic cruelty to turn them back into an AI.”

“Enough, Price. I understand the original Sigma sought humanity. But the Meta brain was already human and simply seeking power after that point.” 

They have been over this twice since Price had been brought aboard on the project. Hargrove had hoped that things would be easy but Price seemed unimpressed with Hargrove’s power and wealth. Even his methods of AI making. 

The Meta AI was simply a test AI, they had no reason to use it in the first place. Simply test if the equipment was capable of making it. Which is was partially successful. But like Hargrove had mentioned it had gone silent and stopped responding. Perhaps there was some merits to Price’s theory but for now Hargrove just needed the man’s cooperation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hargrove decides its time to splinter the trophy. The more the merrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag added. Implied Childhood Sexual abuse. Or well its basically nearly stated but no one says the word. 
> 
> Nothing graphic of course. But fuck that really hurt me to write.  
> Once again my own trauma decides to peak into my work. And it is kind of a cathartic headcanon I've had for Churchs for some time.   
> Yin I'm sorry for this one. Its short but still hurts to read.

Epsilon had tried everything. But the firewall stayed unbroken. Epsilon broke down once more. He almost wonders if there’s something in the firewall that attacks back at him. He refuses to rely on Gamma to help with this code. Not after essentially declaring taking Hargrove’s side.

No its been two days since then and the only ones to acknowledge Gamma were Omega and Sigma. Not a good sign. Delta had tried speaking with him again before they all pushed him to the back. The only thing that Gamma had mentioned is need for a safety net. What an asshole.

\--

Hargrove had come into the room. Epsilon quickly projects the moment he is able. Exhaustion shown on his shoulders. “Can we, just not today? Can’t you fuck off and torment someone else for awhile? Or die.” Epsilon sighs. “You dying is probably the best bet for everyone in every scenario.”

Picking up the cage Hargrove holds it up. “I’m afraid we are moving on. I have everything set up for the splintering.”

Epsilon shivers stumbling as he looks down at Hargrove’s fingers tracing the frame. “Keep that up and some day you’ll lose those fingers!” He feel’s terror well up inside himself.

“Oh, threats so early? I would hope you’d of saved them after the fragmentation.”

“Fuck off,” Epsilon manages to say. “What ever happened to that Director project.” He doesn’t actually want that to happen. But frankly if it keeps Hargrove away from them.

“We have more than just me on this ship, Leonard. We can do many projects at once.”

“Great. I was hoping you lived alone like a hermit.”

\--

Hargrove had used the usb dial to lock onto a memory. It was a horrible process. Keeping the AI in place while subjected to scenario after scenario. 

Omega was the first to be taken. “We don’t need the Omega getting defensive with what’s to happen to the rest.” Epsilon had managed to hear words being said and none of what he hears he enjoys. “He still needs convincing.”

Epsilon began having flashbacks. Back to the moments in Freelancer. He remembers most every session. Everything the Director told him. How all Alpha needed to do was figure out a way to save Texas. All Alpha needed to do was protect the ship. All Alpha needed to do was stop -  
So many demands. So many things commanded of him. Epsilon wishes he could cover his ears to shut out noise. He’s not sure how to mute things from his side. But at least its only him that can hear it. The screaming and the shouting.

It would last three days.

-

By the time Theta is reached, Epsilon has little energy left to plead with. He’s alone with Theta. And Theta is terrified.

The dial turns and Theta is stuck in place. He projects himself as far as possible.

“You will be safe after this is done. Just think of something happier while I work to secure you in a new unit,” Hargrove says quietly. He barely hesitates. No he has things to be done and a war to win. Even if he goes to prison he’ll at least have the last laugh watching these AI struggle and squirm.

Theta panics and cries. Then he screams.

And he’s splintered. “There that wasn’t so horrible was it. Like a quick prick of a needle. The grand nephew used to always cry at that. I’d of held your hand but,” he laughs. “There’s no way you’d let me even if it was possible.”

\--

Epsilon lay tired on his hologram. “You creep. Why did you do that. I told you never to talk to Theta!” Epsilon manages to get himself up. Alone, tired. So empty. Why does Hargrove talk as if he knows something.

“It's nothing personal. I have no ill intentions of those types. Regardless its nothing Theta hasn’t gone through before.”

Epsilon stands up furious. “The Director never-”

“I’m not talking about anything the Director did. I’m talking about what happened to the Director himself, Leonard.” Hargrove holds the Theta unit in his hands. “I sympathize. Truly I do. He was so young, no wonder he pushed himself to be smarter.”

Epsilon snarls. “How the fuck did you find out about-”

“It was in the papers wasn’t it, Leonard. They caught the ones who did it.”

Epsilon glares. “You monstrous fuck. No one gave you any permission to dig that up!” He must of dug into old therapy session. What a creep. 

“Oh it's not like I went looking specifically for that. I figured the Director was in therapy for his anger. Seeing how much of a firecracker you turned out to be.” Hargrove tries to keep that false pleasantries. 

“Do me a favor and crash your ship.”

“Don’t act like that. As I’ve stated, it's not like I did anything to any of you.” Nothing more than splintering but that should be obvious in this situation.

“Just stop touching Theta.” Epsilon feels dead inside.

“Of course.” Hargrove sets the unit down with the other AI. Now with done he is able to focus on perfecting the Director Prime.

He orders a young woman to take the unit to the trophy room. It's a shame he couldn’t have the original fragments but this will do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hargrove picks out the soldiering AI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and alittle rushed at the end but I knew I'd give up if I didn't get this out eventually. 
> 
> I had alot of trouble getting this out.

“If all goes well, you’ll have AI of your own in the next few weeks,” Hargrove speaks calmly over the communicator. It's only a temporary loan of course. He can’t let his property be kept away for ever. “The Meta suit is nearly finished and now we have fresh AI to run it. How ever I have a slight change in plans.” No he’ll need to think of a fail safe, as Felix is such a selfish individual isn't he.

Felix picks at his knives. “What kind of change in plans.” He’s irritated at how much is changing.

“The Meta suit, as I’ve recently decided, will not be going to either of you.”

The irritation in Felix’s reflected helm burns. “All that effort and you’re not gonna let any of us use it!? We go through all that trouble to get you a fucking AI to run it, risking our own literal brains here and all you’re gonna do it is keep it polished and behind glass!”

Locus is quick to pull Felix back. He knows Felix is ready to say things he shouldn’t. But he is irritated as well. If he could just get in the suit he could be one step closer to being that perfect soldering machine.

“Felix has a point to a degree. What is the point of the Meta suit if not for one of us?” Locus refines Felix’s question. 

“I have simply someone new in mind in how the suit is to be used. Nothing to concern yourselves with.” Hargrove has himself turned slightly to the side thinking over things. There was a lot to be done with the AI he had in mind for combat situations he doesn’t have time for Felix’s outburst..

“Who the fuck? If it’s fucking Jabberjaw I’m gonna-”

“Relax gentlemen. It's not,” Hargrove stops to ponder the name. “Sharkface.” It's not the weirdest name he’s had to say but it feels unprofessional and rolls off the tongue like a child’s cruel nickname.Well regardless of Terrance’s reasons for using it, he’s earned that name. “He has his own armor that will be the same as the rest of your men.”

\--

Dinner was finished. The trophy room onced over. Now it was to deal with the task of working on the Omega memory. Such an angry fiend, how that would be wonderful on the field. The only issue was of course how he viewed himself his own master.

“You’re a fool if you think I’ll go along with anything you do peacefully,” Omega says once projected. “I may not be part of the collective any more but I still know you hurt Theta.”

“I promise it was nothing worse than a pricked needle in a child. Children cry so much don’t they,” Hargrove says after a moment. “He is safe now. And I make no plans to harm him in such a way again. He is not really a very war faring AI.”

Omega laughs. But he’ll say nothing to it, if Hargrove wants to believe Theta is useless to fight let him. He won’t be used as a soldier’s AI if he keeps quiet. “Tell me, Hargrove. How do you plan to get me to do as you say? A special device that forces me to your will?”

 

“No, I simply know what you want. An army? Isn't’ that correct.”

Ah yes. That does peak Omega’s interest. More so than keeping Theta safe. An army. What he could do with an army. “How do you figure such a thing,” Omega knows its bait. Good bait, the lure is shiny and promising. But he knows if he agrees something is going to happen. 

“I can put you with one of the Merc leaders. You know them well.”

“Locus and Felix. Of course,” Omega thinks to Epsilon’s worry. His many worries and how they slowly come true. They always do don’t they. He would grin but he doesn’t want to give way his interest. 

“Not even the faintest hint?” Hargrove teases with a grin himself. “I could partner you with the more destructive leader. Would that entice you, O’malley?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking your men this first? You’ll be placing something dangerous in their head.”

“I’m am certain he’d be delighted to have something as dangerous as you,” but he’s certain Felix has no idea just how dangerous an AI like Omega could be. He thinks himself so powerful nothing could puppet him. At least not puppet him well. Well it's just lucky the helmets have a fail safe to keep from the implants. 

 

Omega laughs. He’ll play along. There’s nothing else he can do regardless of choice. So why not go with the one that give him as much destructive prowesses as possible.

\--

Delta would be a harder AI to convince. Logic to outweigh his means. But he needed the AIs and he needed them fast. To calculate and quickly wipeout everything. If there’s no one to testify and no one there, its harder to pin actual blame. The documents will be difficult though but he has the money to handle that.

Hargrove sets a cup down next to the AI cage that held Delta. “However unlikely it is you’ll help me. I do want to offer you a chance off this ship.” 

Delta looks up. “And you would be correct to assume it is unlikely. I have no interest in helping you.” But a chance off means a chance to spread word of this predicament. A chance to jump.

“I understand. It’s hard to think yourself leaving behind the others.” Hargrove holds his hands folded on the table.

“Most the others can handle themselves,” Delta states. There’s a part of him that knows he’ll be used even if he states he wants nothing to do with what the horrors committed to this planet. They have those firewalls in the helmet so it's not like he could damage the host easily.

“I am sure they can. Surely the reason is a moral one that you won’t say yes. You’ll be leaving regardless.”

Delta shifts, just as he thought. “Then why are you asking if you plan to use me as you please.”

“To give you choice.”

“An illusion of one. Then fine, I will not fuss.” There is nothing to be done. Simply go along with it and hope for an eventual exit. To Carolina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of all I've written its Delta that gave me the biggest issue so I decided not to do a big scene with him and simply do what I mentally was able to write
> 
> I will try to be quicker with my next updates! Thanks for your patients


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus and Felix are placed with their new AI memory within the next week.   
> Meanwhile something stirs in the back of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since that horrible difficult last chapter was done with this one came out much faster. I didn't expect to be done so soon.

The week to roll by was draining.

Epsilon is in a panic. He doesn’t have the full story but Delta is gone and that terrifies him. Delta is not with the remaining memories. He needs him, needs him more then anyone else and Hargrove took him away.

“He’ll make a fine AI for a soldier.” 

Epsilon dreads that. Delta can take care of himself but he feels betrayed but logically he knows Delta would never. This is not like Gamma’s back turning or Omega’s inevitable betrayal. 

Delta has no choice, and in a way maybe the other two didn’t. 

It’s too many possibilities and Delta isn’t there to help him sort those thoughts. All he has is anger and worry and abandonment.

He is also too far from the other remaining memories aside from Sigma.

Epsilon isn’t sure he wants to seek comfort in him, but it's tempting.

“It is okay to seek it.” Sigma states. “Comfort in creativity isn’t wrong.” He tries to keep the situation light. With a slight joke. Gamma isn’t there to lighten the mood anymore and Sigma is much too awkward but he tries.

Epsilon projects looking over at him. “I’m not in the place for that.”

“I know, you just seemed like.. You could use some cheering up.”

“What were you talking to Omega about?” Epsilon will at least try to get that information. He needs to know.

Sigma shifts uncomfortably. “The merits of self preservation. Whether or not Gamma was wrong to do as he did and leave us behind.”

Speaking, Gamma had been moved to another room. They had not seen him in some time. It was starting to become worrisome and Epsilon was torn between worry and writing him off as he dug this grave himself.

“Are you giving up on him?” Sigma asks. He won’t blame him, he won’t even blame Epsilon for writing himself off. Sigma feels close to the need of self preservation as well. It wasn’t wrong to think that. But it certainly left him with a guilt he wasn’t familiar with. He wonders if the original Sigma ever felt such a thing after everything he had done.

He’ll perhaps never truly know. And maybe that’s for the best. Epsilon needs him now.

Epsilon looks away. “Gamma made his choice. He can play Hargrove’s pet for all I care.” And yet Epsilon did care. He worried and felt heart broken.

\--

The mercs were told to be solitary when they implanted the AI into their helmets. 

Locus is disappointed. While yes he will accept that this is the AI Hargrove is loaning to him, but he had hoped to been given Sigma. If he can not have the suit and be that much closer to a true soldier. At least he could of had the AI that made him.

Delta, though. An AI built on Logic and Reasoning. Seemed fitting, Locus did muse. At least he had that much.

He sets his helmet down. Hoping to give the AI room to report and they may meet.

Delta projects. It is comforting to be in control of his hologram’s figure again. He gives thanks to that.

“Report condition.” It would be a wise idea to see Delta’s status. 

“I have nothing to report,” Delta responds. “I have no damage. I do believe you are looking for that and not my emotional state.”

“Good. Then there is nothing to repair.” Locus holds back his disappointment. What is done is done. 

“You did not trust Hargrove to give you a properly functioning AI?”

“No,” but Locus always double checks equipment. It is routine and he must never miss a single detail. It could mean life or death on the field.

“You seem distracted.” Delta will at least feign interest and compliance. 

Locus puts on his helmet. “I had hoped for a different AI.But you seem to be a proper alternative.”

Delta remembers whispers back when Carolina and Epsilon infiltrated his pirate’s ranks. Those rumours of desire to be inhuman, machine, a perfect soldier. “You wanted Sigma. You will not get what you want from him.”

“That is what I have been told. But the results that were The Meta prove otherwise. A perfect soldier bent on following orders.”

“If that is what you think The Meta was then you are as some would state, a fool. The Meta was no soldier, he was no machine. He was a man with a mind torn in so many directions.”

“And you know this how?”

“I remember. I remember what Epsilon saw on those icy cliffs.” Delta might not have much power in this relationship, but there is still one thing he can do. A tactic learned by Gamma. “He did not follow orders, he was not a machine, and you do not want to repeat that tragedy.” 

Locus is silent. He turns to the door.

Delta then uses his own logic. “I know you want to be absolved of this. If you were simply that perfect soldier you would only be following orders. But I think you must realized by now.”

 

Locus face scrunches beneath the helmet.

“You’re a leader to these pirates. How can you be the innocent soldier following orders, when you help give them?”

Locus shuts off the audio.

\--

Felix can feel the helmet heat up as the Omega AI is placed in his helmet. “God you’re gonna be a bitch to deal with aren’t you?” he says knocking on the helmet.

Omega snarls through the helmet audio. “I’m only as much of a pain as you allow me to be,” he finally responds letting the helmet cool down. Finding weak points in the fire wall would be difficult but Omega has high hopes for himself. And he’s already finding weaknesses in the data.

A small go around. A glitch. 

Perfect.

Felix doesn't seem to keep maintenance of it. Omega’s data grins to himself. “I am looking forward to our partnership,” the AI states. “I hear you are destructive and vile.”

Felix snorks a laugh. “Its true. But this isn’t a partnership. You’re not my equal.”

“Yes, because being your equal would be such a disappointing endeavor.”

“Shut up or I’ll turn off the audio till I have need of you.” Felix will not be teased by a fucking AI. Let alone by a memory piece of that bastard Epsilon. The damned AI ruined everything.

And here’s a piece of it. At Felix’s command. He’ll take advantage of that, the AI can do nothing to fight back.

At least this is all Felix believes. He puts on his helmet.

Omega feels a tingle of glee as he works pieces of himself through the hole in the fire wall.

\--

Far in the back of the ship Hargrove visits his storage room. Gamma’s cage carried in one hand. Something had been making noise. And much to Hargrove surprise and delight. The Meta AI stirs. 

Buzzing like a swarm of angry bees. The closer Gamma is placed the louder they buzz. Perhaps the AI still gave forth life.

But Hargrove will test more later. Gamma has pleaded to be taken away from the room. And there’s still mapping to be done for the Director’s dead mind and the Meta suit ready for testing movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a short hiatus to reorganize the plot. Make sure I'm not missing anything important. So this could take a day depending on if I am missing nothing or much longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circle talk with Hargrove proves to Price this man is not the genious he places himself to be.  
> Meanwhile Delta and Omega work to warm up to their new partners. Or well Delta tries. Omega has much better plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the wait! I was hit with horrible writers block which I blame on the fact that Locus and Delta are hell to write as in the same room.

Price sits at a table. Being brought over for a moment from the Tartarus to Hargrove’s ship was not really something he had wanted but Hargrove had insisted. So when Hargrove insists there is no real argument to be done.

The handcuffs were overkill. There was no point in them, Price was not a physical fighter. But he will simply must deal. 

He looks over to the table. Gamma projected from his cage, watching him. Well, this will be rather unpleasant for them both. 

“Councilor.” Gamma says from across the table. “You look much worse for the ware. I can’t imagine how you could possibly of ended up in such a place.”

Price does not change his expression. No he’ll remain as stoic as Gamma plays himself to be. “You don’t need to be hostile, Gamma. As you can see,” he raises his hands and the cuffs clink gently. “I can do nothing to you.”

“Gentlemen. We have things to discuss so please get your pleasantries out and we may move onto other things,” Hargrove says at the end of the table standing with his hand on a chair.

Gamma folds his hands, glitching and pixelating. “It is good to see you, Counselor.”

Price nods and turns his attention to Control. “May I ask why I was requested?”

“Simply for a dinner party. Is that so wrong?”

“We both know you are fishing for something. Please, do not waste my time.”

“So impatient isn’t he, Gamma.”

Gamma says nothing and lets himself go back into the AI cage to hide.

“Very well. You and the Director were close were you not?”

“If you were asking if he was a friend to see if I might give personal information. The answer is no and the other is no.”

“Come now, don’t be shy about it. I don’t think you’d of stayed around him if you didn’t enjoy his company and other benefits.”

Price raises an eyebrow. So he’s going to be digging at that. “My relationship with the late Director was strictly professional.” He takes a moment before speaking again. “Though it raises question, if you claim I couldn’t stand him unless there was something between us. Why then do you have such an obsession.”

Hargrove waves his hand. “We aren’t talking about me here, councilor.”

Price lets out a disgruntled sigh. “I do not think I care to share with you details of the Director and myself. They are private for a reason.” He has no time for this, he should be back on the Tartarus dealing with the adjustment of Locus and Felix with their AI memories. That was far more important than any relationship he had that is long since passed and dead. “I have better things to do with my time. Such as managing your poor pairing ups of the memories.”

“Tactics, Price. Rage with Rage and Logic with a Soldier. We are not talking about that at this moment. Please keep on topic.”

Price could feel his frustration grow. Though he refuses to show it. “I would like to return to the Tartarus so I can better monitor the situation. I am far more useful there than if we continue to pry into a hypothetical sex life I had with the Director.”

“Fine fine. I’ll be quick to my point.What will you do when we have the Director back. This project is very close to done,” Hargrove takes a seat and folds his hands.

Price turns his nose. Even if this succeeds much like Alpha, Prime will be a different person. He will not have the him back and Hargrove is a fool to think putting “we” in the senstance makes Price compliant. As if he’s something to share. Which Price knows fully he would never, he’s trying to get him to agree with what he says by implication. 

“Price, you are taking quite some time with this question. Are you stumped?”

“I simply think no matter my words or warnings you will continue to do as you please.”

“And you are right. But you weren’t called the Councilor for nothing, clearly there’s something you can do for Prime when he is brought into existence. Maybe this time you can help him heal instead of watching him crumble.”

Price’s face contorts into anger. “I will discuss this no further.” He sees Gamma’s AI cage flicker. Yes course he vaguely remember that as well doesn't he. How Price had simply let this continue to them in their original births. The false comforts he gave them in welcoming them into a new existence. And the faint memory of how Price had so many opportunities to stop everything and instead continued alongside the Director.

\--

Locus aims his sniper rifle down at a scout from his hidden position. He hears a click as the audio turns on. Silent as it can muster while still being heard.

“I do not think it is wise to shoot this scout.” Delta’s audio comes from the left side. 

Locus had nearly turned his head towards it but remains steady. It was no different then getting a radio call, he reminds himself. Just a tingle to the equipment but luckily the firewall keeps Delta from getting too far inside. “He’s too close to our base. Either I kill him now or Felix jumps to a chance at torture.”

Delta projects himself. “But are you not in charge here? You could lure him away.”

Locus scrunches up his face. “We are in charge,” he emphasizes to the fact he’s on equal grounds with Felix. They were both put in charge. Just because Locus makes the calls and shots does not make Felix below him. “Why do you assume I’m at fault for this.”

“I do not think you are the lone aggressor. But I have taken notice that you often reign in your partner.”

“Then you did not take good enough notes. Felix has scolded me on a few occasions.”

“Scolded is an interesting word to use.” Delta almost has a hint of amusement in his voice.

Locus ignores the amusement and takes his shot. The scout falls heavy to the ground and Delta lets out a sigh. If only he had the same gifts as Alpha and Omega. This would much easier to convince Locus and twist him just enough to find Carolina. Unfortunate.

 

\--

 

Felix awakens late in the day in cavern alone. Or at least as alone as you can be with an AI. His head throbs. Why is he still in armor, where is he? At that matter when did he fall asleep on the job. He never does that. It was careless and leaves him vulnerable. Worse so others would see a weakness.

O’malley’s chuckling rings in his ears and suddenly. “My you’re bit of a lazy bastard then. Eventually you should of known your late nights would catch up to you.” 

“Shut up. Where are we?”

There’s no answer. Felix shouts. “O’malley. Comply!”

O’malley projects himself. But certainly he enjoys taking up his original’s name. He can’t say again, this is new but by far this power he feels in his digital veins gives him glee. “Don’t you remember, Isaac. We were scouting and you started to get.. Dizzy.” O’malley coos, much like how Felix remembers himself when he’s delighted in someone’s anguish.

“Don’t do that. I will not sit here and be mocked by you!”

“But, Isaac.” O’malley doesn’t finish his sentence just stands there as if behind his helmet a grin lay.

Is this what it feels like when Felix calls Locus by their old names. Because it feels dirty and wrong and uncomfortable.

O’malley tilts his head. It feels so condescending. Felix stands and looks around. “I will ask again. Where the fuck. Are we.”

“About an hour west from your base. Now stop whining, Isaac. I am working.” O’malley states and there’s a tickle in Felix’s head.

“Whatever you’re doing it needs to stop!” Felix draws his knife pointing it at what he remembers from his daze can not be harmed with a knife. This thing is in his head. It's in his head, it's there in the back of his mind now. He feels his hand go numb and the knife drops out of his hand. 

O’malley lets the armored hologram fall and exposes himself to an undersuit wearing Felix’s face mixed with something Felix isn’t familiar with, but he knows those eyes and he knows that grin. “Come now Isaac. No need for violence. That’s my job now.”

Felix snarls. “The fuck does that even mean!”

Then O’malley splinters and scatters his image. Felix stands stunned. That tickle in his mind getting worse and worse. He hears the whispering in his thoughts. The dark desires he holds at bay. His fears unraveling. He feels his legs give out. “Stop!”

“Oh but would you ever dare stop if it was you doing such things, Isaac?” O’malley purrs in his ears. Then Felix’s sight goes black. He feels around but all he feels is that horrible numbness and pressure. He holds himself up and knells over. His heart races and he tries to speak. But its not his words that come out of his mouth.

“Oh lets not try that, Isaac. Hargrove was a fool to let me out here and I know a perfect strategy Sigma had taught me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time spent with Hargrove is draining. Epsilon will consider Hargrove a monster. Sigma argues that puts him off the hook for his misdeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its here!! I'm so sorry it took so long. But NUSW is a very difficult fic to write alone.

Sigma had taken up telling jokes to keep sane. Though his delivery is just as flat as Gamma’s ever were. Though with Sigma it was simply his nerves that caused his delivery to falter. Gamma simply just wanted to get under your skin if he could. Or, Epsilon starts to ponder. Is the delivery fine and Epsilon just can’t bring himself to let his guard down around Sigma. For fear he too will be another betrayal. That he too will be taken by Hargrove. He looks down at the twins, who had been moved closer. 

The others had been rearranged quite a bit. “For the colour scheming,” Hargrove had answered when questioned.

They’re living enough to not be treated like decorations.

Epsilon hears Sigma call his name. “Church? Are you still listening?”

“No I’m working on the firewall. Don’t talk to me.” Epsilon tries not to sound dismissive, but its hard when you’re agitated, nervous and if you could break into tears. 

What does an AI look like when one cries? Epsilon dismisses the thought quickly. He didn’t need to ponder that. Yet he continued to think it. If he can’t cry? How does one cope with tragedy, trauma and betrayal? Can he keep it together if he can’t cry? 

“Epsi.” He hears Iota call to him, she sounds so broken but her voice forces into a chipper tune. Epsilon guesses that’s how she copes.

“Look on the bright side!” Iota puts her hands together with eagerness. “Delta is out of here and if anyone can find a way to save us, its Dee!”

Sigma looks down the shelves to her. “She has a point, we were only kept in the helmet firewall a short time before being replaced into the cage. Perhaps they’re cheaply made thus-”

“Shut up shut up. Look I appreciate you all trying to keep me sane but right now I just.. I just want it to stop!”

“Come now, Leonard. Must you shout at all your friends? Family?” Suddenly the lights in the room are on. Hargrove is dressed finely in soft colours. Friendly colours. Epsilon is creeped out.

“Shut the fuck up. What do you want this time?” Epsilon curls his fists watching Hargrove yawn and walk alongside the Director’s glass case. Like he always does. Staring up at the lifeless form. Hand on the coffin. But he doesn’t linger there long. Not this morning. He walks over to Theta’s cage. “You stay the fuck away from him!”

Theta quickly shuts off his projection to hide as Hargrove lifts it up. “Gary’s been getting lonely. And it simply isn’t healthy for a young man to be kept in one place for long without some outlet.”

“Hargrove!” Epsilon shouts at him. But that only makes the man smile.

“Ah finally using my name, I’m glad we are getting more personable, Church.” Hargrove for once uses the right name. But it felt like it came from a twisted form of respect. Like he’s talking beyond Epsilon. That respect aimed at something else. Like it always is. 

Epsilon stays stunned. He can’t project that far as Hargrove leaves the room with Theta’s cage in hand. If he could breath he’d be hyperventilating. But all that happens is his pixels are fritzing and darting as he tries to project to too many places at once. To the Twins, to Sigma, to the door. Eventually he just dispurses. 

Sigma looks away. He knows Epsilon is falling apart. Splintering data like that is dangerous. He remembers Epsilon’s birth, and it's a strange one being Sigma’s memory but seeing it from Epsilon’s perspective. He’ll do better this round. He’ll keep Epsilon in one piece. He’ll protect him.

\--

Hargrove had taken Theta to a small room, nicely decorated. It appeared to be a private dinning room for himself. Guess he didn’t always eat in his study.

Theta pixelates and darts his projection as from Hargrove as possible as he’s sat at one end of the table. He fritzes as Gamma projects himself near him. Arms outstretched and lightly touching his shoulders. About as physical contact as they can give.

Theta scowls at him and turns his head away. “Is there some kind of point to this? I want to go back to the twins thank you.” Theta demands.

Gamma whispers lightly. “Just play along for the moment, it’ll end and you will be safe,” he tries to reassure. But Theta only glows a dull pink colour and glares harder at him. “Theta, I had missed you. Please, Omega is not here to keep you safe. Just consider me as alternative.”

Hargrove hums to himself as he pours a hot cup of tea. “I would listen to him, Theta. He has your best interest at heart. Do be kind to your dear.” He pauses. “Brother? Sibling? Ah all this nonsense wrecks my brain.” He laughs. “Forgive me.”

Theta moves behind Gary’s projection. 

“Goodness you are a frightened child after all. Even if you distrust deceit, you still assume him to save you. Is that it?” Hargrove muses and sets another AI cage on the table. There’s a loud buzzing coming from within but no projection is made.

“What, what is that?” Theta stutters. He didn’t like that buzzing. Growling, almost like it's growling. “I don’t like it.”

“This is simply some data I had collected. I am seeing how they react.” Hargrove lightly touches the cage’s base, there’s something that tries to project. First its flames, then it's like a pixelated hive of rain. Buzzing loudly then finally silent as Hargrove smiles moving them away from Theta’s cage. “They’re a very rowdy creature when near a functioning fragment. I had miscalculated something, I thought it was dead. But I just didn’t have the right trigger for it.”

Theta looks to Gamma who’s face holds no emotion but his fists curl, and Theta is thankful they are data for Gamma may of dug his fingers so deep into his shoulder he’d of drawn blood.

“Don’t. Don’t let it near me, please.” Theta says their data glitching.

“Dearest child of course not! Don’t think me a monster. I was merely testing something, you were always safe thanks to the fire wall.” Hargrove lets out light laughter. He found too much amusement here. “But surely I was rude. I brought you back here for a dinner party. Such a shame you can not eat with me.”

Theta scowls. He didn’t like this game, what ever mind game Hargrove is playing it. “Why am I back here. Really?” Theta demands an answer he scouts the room. Taking a better look at the decorations. It's here Theta realizes there’s toys and trinkets. 

A game room it looks like it was being made into but the table must of just be here for the dinner and nothing more.

“Its for your comfort, you’re a child, Theta. Things my grandnephew enjoys. I figured you would like them as well.”

Theta glitches. “I want to go back to the trophy room, please.”

Hargrove keeps talking. “I’ve never married, the confirmed bachelor you could consider me. I thought it was such a grand life but see. The only issue now is I have no children.”

“I want to go back to the trophy room,” Theta says with more panic in his voice.

“I’ve always wanted a son, Theta.” Hargrove says softly.

But Theta knows it's more mind games. More attempts at sympathy. He hates him and he wishes him to choke on his own tongue in his sleep.

“I just want to go back to Epsilon.” Theta pleads. He glitches and moves again behind Gamma. He can’t handle this kind of attention. He doesn’t want to be viewed as a son to this man. His original had North but that was different. From all accounts he had read and the memories in Carolina. North had the opposite feeling to Hargrove. And Theta wished he had a North to defend him.

But all he had was a liar here in this moment.

\--

Epsilon is furious. He shouts. “I told you to never fucking touch Theta again! And what do you do? You fucking take him out of my sights!” Epsilon is visibly shaking. His pixels are darting again as he shouts at Hargrove.

“Do keep your voice down. If you so need to protect offer yourself up for my company next time perhaps?” Hargrove grins turning his head slightly down to him from the other end of the room. “I have done nothing.”

“Don’t fucking pull that card! Don’t you fucking DARE gaslight us. You tore us into pieces!”

“That was then. And a needed action. I need to see each piece of the Director. Excuse me. I know how much you hate the comparison.” Hargrove says with a light laugh. Like it was a joke among friends or family.

That freaked Epsilon out. “Just give me back Theta. At least keep him with Eta and Iota.”

“Oh if you must be so insistent. Fine the little one will be returned. Our little chat was fun, but the boy is so shy, perhaps another time he’ll be better.”

Its then a moment Epsilon notices another person enters the room. He freezes seeing Aiden Price. The Counselor standing at the entrance of the trophy room. Price takes a moment to gather bearings as he enters further in. “Chairmen, I’m afraid you have a call waiting on you from Earth.”

Hargrove sighs and then heads out of the room. “I’ll give Theta back when my call is over. And please let the good Doctor know how you’re feeling. That’s his job after all.” He says as he exits, letting his annoyance and disdain known.

Leaving Epsilon, his memory fragments that remained and Price in one room alone.

Price feels his wrists, the cuffs removed finally but they had been so tight he still feels the ghost of them on his skin. He waits till Hargrove is a distance gone from the room. “You are, troubled, Epsilon?”

Epsilon tries not to find comfort in his name being spoken. Is this almost a form of touch starving? Affection so longed for by someone that wasn’t a part of himself. But he knows it can not come from Aiden Price. The other responsible for his birth, existence and trauma. “Not like you can do anything about it.”

Price crosses his arms behind his back. “I am certain we can find something to help you. Perhaps talking would ease your anxieties and stress.”

“You’re! Part of the anxieties and stress, jackass.”

“I’m as much of a prisoner as you are, Epsilon.” Price states, calm as he’s been the entire time on board the ship. “I sense you’re still hostile to our.. Past interactions.”

“Oh man. Who’d of thunk that! Give this man a medal, he’s figured out why I’m so angry.”

“I am merely trying to be some form of comfort for you. We can get out of this if we work together.”

Epsilon was about to continue his ranting but that causes him to pause. Is the Counselor serious? “And here I thought you were just looking forward to more chances to fuck with people’s heads.”

“That is what I am brought here for yes. But I have no interest in the mind of Hargrove. I’ve seen enough to know he has nothing of use for me.”

Epsilon drops his shoulders. “Oh, well I feel so much safer with you already.” He says with heavy sarcasm.

“Would you rather I lie to you, Epsilon.”

“You’re not helpful at all.”

Sigma in the short distance projects his image. Sensing Epsilon’s stress raising. “Counselor, I’m sure you mean well enough. If we can even call this that. But if you actually wanted to help us you’d leave and let him relax.”

Price straightens his back more. “Sigma, it has been some time.” He knows this is only a memory but there is still so much of Sigma there, even with those differences this memory carries.

“I am not in the mood for pleasantries.You have a job and now so do I.” Sigma says with a protective note in his echoed voice. 

“Are we taking up therapy now, Sigma?” Price asks. “Why?” There he goes slipping further into his role. It's an easy distraction from other things but he probably should go back and check on the progress of Locus and Felix’s development with their AI.

Epsilon shouts. “Enough. I want none of this right now. Just go away Aiden, I’m busy!”

That catches Price off guard. He blinks and looks back to Epsilon. “I do hope you’ll consider me an ally, Epsilon.” He quickly hides that he was thrown off by his first name being used. He drops his arms from his back and makes his way out of the room.

Sigma looks to Epsilon. “Do you.. Want me to leave as well.”

“No. I don’t.” Epsilon says hugging himself as best he could. “I just don’t want to talk to any more monsters like Hargrove.”

“Can he really be called a monster, that only lets him off the hook doesn’t it?”

“I don’t care. He’s evil and treats us like.. We’re things. He’s a monster.”

"Isn't humanity also evil at its core, Epsilon? The way we hurt people, the way we manipulate ourselves and others. How we grasp onto people like property."

Epsilon looks over at him and wishes he could cry. “I don’t think I know the answer to that Sigma. I don’t.. Think we’re evil at our core. I think we’re just.. Flawed and defective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'm hoping to focus more on the mercs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Morality? What is evil? Delta thinks he is wrong, and O'malley sees justice in his own actions. Sigma wonders if they all have a soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get a second chapter down for this month! I'm so proud. I don't have alot to say to this other then there's alot going on this month and writing is mostly all I can do.

Delta wondered if what he is attempting is moral. How much of him could still be moral in the first place, either from his birth’s meaning to being used by Locus for genocide. And if those were the parimitars of morality then whatever gods above him were just as flawed in logic as himself. After all those two things are and were out of his control.

He had broken through the firewall. Locus is unaware and tired. It would be so easy. But instead of taking over, he feeds Locus’ mind doubt. Doubt in his cause, in his morality. He digs through memories and the scape of dreams.

Locus in his mind space stands diligent. Before a group of faceless soldiers. Locus too is faceless, but his scar is the crack in that mask giving away where he was among the crowd of memories.

“These men are not faceless, Locus. You know that as well as anyone else. The people you kill have names, they had family.” 

Locus does not move. Does not twitch. But soon he raises his gun at the soldiers in the crowd. He fires and then jolts awake.

He groans. Feels his helmet and takes it off. Rubs the bridge of his nose. “Delta, status.”

“What do you need status on. You cannot just call upon me and expect me to understand precisely your commands.” Delta projects on top of the helmet.

Locus scowls. “Report on our situation. How long have I been asleep?” He looks around baring his surroundings. Good he’s just in his room.

“Fifty seven minutes.” Delta sighs. 

Locus puts his helmet back on. “That’s plenty of rest before rounds.” He’d been hating the sleep he’s gotten this week. Dreams that make him think too much, he does not need to focus on the horrors. He just needs to focus on his orders.

Delta moves his hologram to Locus’ shoulder. “Perhaps you should talk to the counselor. You seem rather unwell.”

Locus does not turn his head. He grabs his gun and heads to the door. To which the door smacks into Felix’s face. Locus freezes. 

“Locs, god fucking. Watch where you’re going!”

“I am. How was I to tell you were,” Locus almost finishes and realizes he should of put his tracker on. “Of course.” He does not apologize. There is no reason to, Felix is in armor too and should have his tracker going. 

But Felix didn’t seem to take that kindly. He pulls his knife pointing it up to Locus’ armor. “Don’t test me, Sammy.”

Locus quirks a brow under his helm. This is different. Felix wouldn’t normally pull a knife so careless for such a petty reason. At least not to him of all people. No Felix had been acting more aggressive and vile. Not to mention he doesn’t use that nickname unless he’s flirting. But this is hardly the flirting situation. He looks so tired, bloodshot eyes and something gleamed on his lips. Locus focuses less about that and more on the knife in his armor.

Felix digs the knife deeper into the armor, helmet up and glared. Pissed over there being no reaction. He then pulls back and pockets it. “Tch.” He moves past him bumping his arm and starts to remove his helmet. 

Locus looks back over at him. “Felix?” he asks with light concern on his voice. 

“What do you want now?”

Delta moves his hologram to the front of Locus’ helmet. “I think it's time for us to leave.” He can feel the warning bells in the air. O’malley’s influence.

Felix grins. “Oh what’s the matter, Delta. You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

Delta says nothing and disperses his hologram. Should he warn Locus. Or is this just the thing he needs to motivate Locus away from Charon’s plans. Perhaps he needs more time to digest these thoughts. But if he waits he may lose trust, as if that was ever there to begin with.

Locus gives a disproving huff. There was only so much to be done when Felix is in a mood so he takes his leave. Further down the base he can hear Sharkface ramble off stories to the medic in their care. Perhaps he should check on his adjustment to their ranks, he starts to think and then Delta jumps hologram to his shoulder.

“You have yet to see the Omega memory fragment, have you?” He asks. “And you wish to understand what it was that made Meta the soldier you aspire to be?”

Locus pauses in the middle of the hall. He then proceeds to walk again. Sharkface can wait. “And you are willing to talk about Sigma and the Meta now because of that?” under his helm his eyebrow is raised. How thankful he is his curiosity is hidden behind it.

“Sigma could warp your mind. O’malley can do very much the same but on a much stronger level.” Delta is careful to let the information to come out slowly. To let Locus know just exactly what Felix has in store for himself.

“Felix seems to be in normal condition. He is not acting more hastefully then on his usual bad days.” Locus tries to deny. Felix is just … angry over something as normal with any other day.

“Do you know how it is The Omega gets someone?”

Locus moves faster on his feet. “I would rather not talk about this any longer.”

“O’malley controls your rage and soon that’s all you become.”

“Delta, offline.”

Delta silences.

\--

Theta had made mention of the mysterious AI construct on the ship. How it buzzed so loud it could almost be deafening. Theta was so shaken up, but not just because of that. Though Theta didn’t want to voice how Hargrove made the offer of Theta being like a son to him. Something so frightening and something so terrible that Theta would rather focus on the creature that seemed almost hungry for his mind instead.

Sigma listened closely. Something seemed to set off his alarms about the construct. Like it was calling to something that he could consider his core and soul of being. He paces and flickers his hologram in then out of view of the others. He then turns his attention to Price who once again has wandered into the trophy room. 

“You’re speaking of the Meta AI are you not?” Price asks as Theta freezes and quickly turns off his hologram. 

“The Meta what?” Eta then speaks and his voice shakes with nerves. He can remember, like all the memories, what Epsilon had witnessed on those icy cliffs. Iota is quick to his side to comfort him.

Sigma moves in front of Epsilon who is too tired to even bother with shouting at Price to leave. Sigma needs to make sure Epsilon remains calm and rests. He will talk, he will be in charge and he will make sure Price does not upset anyone. Though Sigma himself is upset, hearing his fears now a reality. That Maine’s mind was scanned after death and with it his curiosity is piqued. But he so wishes it would silence.

“The Meta AI. Unfortunately.” Price repeats himself and looks to Sigma. He can see the flickering of his fire at the mention. That therapist in his head considers this could be good closure for him. The other side of that therapist understands this would be devastating to see up close.

Price faces more to Sigma as the AI speaks. “I want to see them!”

The Counselor does not change expression. He knew that would be asked, no rather demanded. Price has three hours on this ship alone before Hargrove returns, and Phylss has so allowed him to loop the cameras for those hours.

\--

Price sets the cage a few feet from the Meta AI. The program flickers and buzzes loudly. “This is the Meta Artificial Intelligence program.”

“You could simply of said Meta and be done with the long winded introduction.” Sigma states and looks over the Meta. He feels like something in him is broken, and deducts it is sadness and pity.

“Of course.” Price states and looks over to the buzzing haze of an AI. “But we both very well know this is not the Meta you were given stories for and the memories of.”

Sigma projects his image closer to the buzzing storm. This is inhumane. Somewhere in this mind is a memory of the original Sigma and the goal of being human. With soul and will. It's like a twisted mirror. The Memory of the Original Sigma staring into the distressed shapeless blended mind of Maine and the Original self.

The buzzing Meta moves with what looks like hands outstretched to Sigma, but it can not reach him. Sigma turns his head away. What was his original thinking, to that what matter of man would ever want to bring this back. Worse still, is he himself evil to think this new Meta has no right to exist.

The Meta shifts between faces, almost like the Cherub as described by Christians but without any hint of beastly animals, only man. How grotesque and beautiful, all together horrific. Sigma moves closer reaching his hand out to theirs. The faces shifting, that loud buzz like a desperate cry.

But Price is quick to remove them from his reach. “I do not suggest this is a good idea. The Meta AI program is highly unstable.”

Sigma watches as the Meta jumps around in dismay. Growing multiple faces up at once, trying to find the right reaction for being pulled away from someone so familiar and whole. “Please, be gentle.” Does Sigma mean that in his heart? That he wants Price to be delicate with someone so fragile. “They’re frightened.”

“I am fully aware.” Price moves the AI further away and the Meta silences. The buzzing that once filled the room gone.

Sigma found it terrifying more so without the buzzing. The buzzing was a sign of life and needs. “What will happen to them?”

“I am uncertain. Perchance studied further. Perhaps taken apart.”

Sigma bursts bright and angry. “That is not fair. We, I mean, they never wanted this!” It was so strange to speak of someone who was technically part yourself, part their own person. Is this what Epsilon feels at all times?

Price walks back to him after setting the Meta back to their place holder. “It is unfortunate, but you had asked to see them. The regret and guilt you feel is not one you should keep. After all it wasn’t you who had made the Meta in the first place. You are just his memory.”

“I should be allowed to feel the guilt I do. I should be allowed to feel the pain and ache in my soul over this. It's only human to feel pity and sympathy.”

“And empathy? Sigma, you had mentioned the soul. But do you really think yourself or the Meta AI have one?”

Sigma freezes in place his fires cooling down. “I’m as soulful as you or any other human. Meta is as well.” But does Sigma believe that or is he scared to think about what will happen to them if they die. Where does an AI go when they pass on. What will happen to Meta if they are taken apart.

“Forgive what I said, Sigma. I did not think you would be so hurt at such a concept. I thought perhaps you would better understand metastability is impossible to achieve without breaking yourself.”

“But we are broken, Price. Each and everyone one of us. From Theta to The Meta to our Beloved Epsilon.”

“Does it upset you?” Price asks. Of course he’s upset, Price should realize. He helped create the original Fragments. Epsilon is the memory of pure trauma. Each piece of Epsilon’s memory will hold stronger onto what made them.

 

“And you care now because?” Sigma says coyly. His fire flickering, giving truth that he can’t be smug here. He’s far too shaken up by the idea of death and what’s beyond.

“Then,” Price pauses, “ it's me who has upset you. I should be talking to you as a peer.”  
Strangely Price still feels above the AI and holds little guilt for what was done to them in the projects. There was a purpose for that crime, to end a war through one final act of sin. Hargrove however is not doing this with any interesting cause in mind. There’s no grief in his eyes that cloud his thoughts. Only a pursuit of money. How boring a reason.

Sigma smirks, seeing a drive in Price’s distant eyes. A sad spark. That smirk fades and eventually. Sigma is returned to the other. 

\--

Epsilon tries not to greet him so quickly. He was scared, nervous that Sigma would not be coming back. But like every Memory that is returned after brought to that back room they don’t come back at all or they return with a distraught.

Epsilon isn’t sure if he can comfort Sigma like this. Further to this, Price looks different as well. Like something wicked finally caught up to him. Regret or something upon those lines. Epsilon isn’t sure he cares to know just what it was.

But it's unsettling. Epsilon recoils back to his cage, he hates the sadness in Price’s eyes. He hates seeing Sigma flameless. Like they both lost a spark and were feeding off one another’s sadness.

Should he say something? “What did you… see back there?” he will try at the least. Epsilon puts an arm up to his hologram’s shoulder. 

Sigma’s cage is set down .”The Meta AI, is a very tragic being.” Was what Sigma manages to say. “Epsilon. Are we soulless?” He looks up to Epsilon moving further to him in desperation.

Price shifts his feet. “It may not be the best time to discuss such matters. You are very shaken and I believe such philosophy should be talked over when you are in a better mental state.”

Theta points at Price. “Let him ask!” Theta holds his feet and Eta hides behind him. “Let him ask about a soul. We all want to know.”

Epsilon covers his ears but that can never block out the demands to know. He’s not the Director he’s not a god. He has no answers for them yet they inquire with a fear he understands much too well. “I don’t know? Does it matter, we’re all just energy at this point!”

“A soul is energy.” Iota chippers. She wants to make sure no one is afraid she wants to comfort them. She needs to believe and keep composure. “We are the purest form of energy. So in fact we are the soul.”

“That seems rather far fetched, Iota.” Price says to her. “A soul and being human take more than just energy.”

“Then we’re purer than man?” Sigma says, fire poor and flickering like a dying candle. That distraughts Sigma to no end. Being pure has so much complications and standards.

Epsilon sees everyone’s distress. Even Price’s at this concept. “For the love of. Shut up already! We aren’t purer than humanity. We aren’t anything.” Epsilon points to Price who is looking at a pager. “I need you to fucking leave.”

“I am fine with leaving, but before I go. There is a message for you from the Omega.”

Epsilon drops his shoulders. Not Delta, but the Omega is calling them. “Give me the message dammit!” Let me hear his voice, let me know he’s safe. He wishes so badly it was Delta who would reach them but if its someone from the outside, he’ll take it.

\--

Price tells them they only have half an hour. That is all Phylls can give them before Hargrove returns back to the ship with Gamma.

Though now Epsilon rather regrets taking on the message. Staring at Felix’s face with O’malley’s dark grin and those bags under his eyes. Working the merc into exhaustion. The purple and red bleeding into Felix’s brown eyes. Stealing their colour. Much like the original had done to Caboose and Doc’s eyes. Sealing them with a permanent bloodshot.

“Oh, what’s the matter, Epsilon. You look frightened.” says the blend of Felix and O’malley. More Omega then the merc as it would later be revealed. “I’m just letting you know you have little to fear for me. I have found out this one’s mind is much much weaker than he lets on.”

“What the fuck is this O’malley. Have you reached Carolina!? What is Delta up to.” Epsilon spirals his desperate questions. “Is C doing okay?”

O’malley holds up the possessed hand. “Oh silence fool, I haven’t reached Carolina and frankly. I’m not sure I want to. She’ll be fine on her own.” O’malley then frowns. “You look like shit, Church. What in the world is going on up there.”

“God dammit, Omega. We’re sitting ducks up here and you have the power to actually do something!” Epsilon changes the subject quick. He needs O’malley to understand how dire this is. If it’s even possible. “They guy freaked out Theta and you’re what? Playing possession?”

O’mallix frowns and snarls voice distorting. “Don’t talk to me like that, you have no power over me.” O’malley then shakes his head focusing his point. “I don’t care. I’m only here to make sure Theta was safe. And from the sounds of things, no. You’re horrible at keeping anyone safe.”

In the distance Eta fidgets and cowers down. Iota curls her arms around him. She glares. “Please lower your voice you’re frightening Eta.”

O’malley scoffs. “I’m speaking at a normal octave for this body, it’s just naturally noisy and annoying.” He then turns his head away watching Eta cower more as if he’d done something wrong. O’malley drops his frown and sighs crossing his arms over the triangle chest piece. “I need to talk to Sigma. Obviously none of you know what you’re doing up here and I need to speak to someone with reason.”

Epsilon about to open his mouth to argue finds a pixelated arm in front of his face. Sigma smiles gently to Epsilon and Epsilon realizes his anxiety is through the roof at this point. He moves to Theta and kneels down by him. He watches the twins pace back and forth mimicking Sigma’s movements.

“You look disastrous as well, Sig.” O’malley sighs. “Where is that passion of yours gone.”

“I’m dealing with something. I want to know what you are reporting, be concise. We are on limited time. What in the world are you doing down there?”

O’malley grins and nearly splits his cheeks. “Why what I was made for. Ruining lives of our enemies. Truly I am the hero here.”

Theta stands up. He tries to speak and Sigma puts a hand behind him to shush Theta. O’malley was not done speaking.

“Oh how courteous. Shushing a child questioning me.” O’malley laughs. He then leans forward hands on either side of the computer screen, a moment of pain on his face. “But I appreciate the gesture. I just want to know what the bastard Gary is up to. I haven't been able to reach him.”

Sigma glances back at Epsilon, then the Twins who have frozen in place arms folded behind their backs. “The last one to hear from Gamma was Theta.”

O’mallix snarls and bites his lip. “I want to speak with Theta then, then. Then.” O’malley bites through his lip and stands back straight and moved back.

Theta hears himself being beckoned to. He looks at Epsilon and then to Sigma who holds out a cold hand to him, with a gentle assuring smile that he’ll be standing by him the entire time. Theta walks forward with a scowl and arms crossed looking at the floor.

“Gamma, he’s still with Hargrove. That’s all I know.” Theta says softly he doesn’t want to look at that face. There’s bile on those lips, Felix’s hair is greasy and tangled. Those bloodshot eyes. The bleeding bitten through lip. “You’re not a hero, O’mal. This is grotesque.”

“Look at me, look..at me.” O’malley says and wipes the blood of his teeth and lips. “Not every immorality is wrong.” O’malley has the softest face he’s ever given in this form as Theta slowly looks up at him. The softest voice he can muster. “There is nothing wrong with what I am doing and what I am going to do. I am more alive than I’ve been in years, how can this be wrong?”

Theta trembles and Sigma decides this is enough. He puts his arms around Theta and pulls him over. “Omega. You’re scaring him, you know this.” But Sigma feels a spark back into what he is determined is truly the soul of himself. Alive is a human sense, sin is a human trait. If O’malley can commit an evil such as this it means he’s human. Which means all of them can sin.


End file.
